


Beep Beep

by bangdaelo



Category: Free!
Genre: I'm new to soulmate au, M/M, Soulmate AU, ooc Haruka?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangdaelo/pseuds/bangdaelo
Summary: Yamazaki Sousuke is today's years old when he finds out how this soulmate thing works.





	Beep Beep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting so unbetaed  
> also, what is a story line  
> I honestly dont even know what I was writing and what's th epoint of th is  
> BUT ENJOY i guess

The head in front of him is moving left and right slowly, enjoying the song playing on the TV. The owner sits comfortably in front of him with a bowl of squid-flavored chips on his lap, refusing to share even a single chip. He sighs. He honestly does not know what to do in this situation when he actually should. He is today’s years old when he found out that he actually had two options and Rin already took one of it before he moved to Australia.

\--

He really did not expect Nanase Haruka to knock on his door this late at night, when Sousuke was about to go to sleep –well, not really since he has a problem sleeping at night. He stared at him for a solid three minutes before letting the smaller man in, bringing a bag full of chips and water.

“Sorry to interrupt your night, Yamazaki,” Haruka said before opening a bottle of water and chugged it down. He looked exhausted, but somehow the energy he has whenever he sees a pool of water was there. “This is urgent and important.”

“What so urgent and important, Nanase? You broke your water heater?”

Haruka stared at him giving him no word. No, it was actually not urgent nor important. He just felt really frustrated about whatever he was about to show Yamazaki. So he stretched his right arm for the taller man to see. There, Sousuke could see two dots with different colors. The left one was dark green, reminded him of a forest, and the other one was… Sousuke was not sure. The other color was faded, not that vivid, but he was sure it was blue-ish. It blinked steadily.

“Why are you showing me this?”

“It’s your dot.”

“What...?”

Sousuke instantly grabbed the arm and he could see that the faded dot was blinking, faster than before now he touched Haruka’s arm. Haruka just shrugged and took his arm back. “I see. You don’t really care about this thing.”

“I did...”

He did. He really did. Before he turned nineteen, he was so excited for the dot to appear because he knew, he was so sure what color would show up on his left hip. It would be red, like the color of his best friend’s hair and eyes. And he was right. Two days before Rin moved back to Australia, they were having their last swim together. The dot appeared slowly, blinking but they were tired. Sousuke smiled. He did not want to tell Rin yet. Because his would be on Rin and his best friend probably would ask him about it. But Rin did not. So Sousuke never looked at the dot until now because he thought Rin did not care about it so why should he.

And five years later, Yamazaki Sousuke just finds out that everyone has two soulmates. One is _platonic_ (Haruka told him it’s usually their childhood best friend) and one is _romantic_ (which Haruka think _it’s ridiculous_.) The green dot on Haruka’s arm belongs to Tachibana, of course. Haruka got it right after he turned eighteen and it won’t stop blinking because, what, they said Nanase and Tachibana are joined at the hip. His other dot appeared the day after that, but he was not sure what color it was and so he just let it be there. It did not blink either. _Are they dead?_ Haruka once thought.

Until one day he met Sousuke again in Tokyo. He worked at the coffee shop as a barista near the police station. Haruka did not actually pay attention to his dotted arm after he got Makoto’s because romantic soulmate could be a pain in the ass, right? However, his co-workers told him sometimes that his arm kept blinking and they congratulated him on finally finding his right dot.

“It keeps blinking, that means they are somewhere around right?” one of his coworkers said and the other noded in uniform. Haruka just sighed. He knew this day would come. And since that day, he unconsciously paid more attention to his arm and the costumers who came to the café. There was a guy, his name was Natsuya, that made the dot blink… twice. He was charming, really handsome, he even winked to Haruka that day after getting his coffee and then Haruka never saw him again. He asked his only trusted source about this kind of thing, Matsuoka Rin, and the redhead said, “Oh yeah, it can beep once or twice even though they are not your soulmate. Maybe you find that man attractive that it affects your dot.”

Haruka frowned at that. “If that so, it would be hard for me to find them, right? Tokyo has a lot of handsome guys that I find attractive, you know…”

“Well, yeah. But when they are there, it would beep more than once, Haru. It would go ‘beep beep beep beep beep.’” Rin laughed after imitating a robot’s sound which Haruka did not find it funny.

The next day on his morning shift, Sousuke came and it was Haruka’s first time serving the officer. Sousuke stared for a few seconds at Haruka, before ordering his usual. Suddenly he felt something entering him like a warm feeling that lingered for a while after the taller man stared. But Haruka knew that the person in front of him couldn't possibly emit such an aura in front of him, in front of Haruka. He chose to just shrug it off and when he grabbed the cup to make Sousuke’s coffee, he noticed that the faded dot blinked, not once, but so many time. It blinked fast like his arm was going to explode. He took a look at his costumer. Sousuke was just standing there. Nothing. Sousuke did not know. And Haruka thought that he did not need to know.

But it is so hard for Haruka to keep it himself. After the realization that Yamazaki Sousuke is his  _romantic_ soulmate, the image of him floats everywhere and that led him here, on Sousuke's house, in the middle of the night. He needs to let him know, so Sousuke can refuse it and Haruka can go back to his usual self. He hopes the image of a pair of teal eyes stops following him around.

“Stop staring,” Haruka says, grabbing the bottle beside him. Now a pair of blue eyes meets Sousuke's. Haruka just went ahead to sit on his living room, turned on his TV to watch a show about sea life after his quick explanation on why he is here. It seems to Sousuke that Haruka does not want an answer since he did not ask a question. But it kind of bothers Sousuke a little bit. How can one meet their romantic soulmate and just… that?

“Hey, let’s talk.”

“Hm… just talk. The fishes are more interesting but I’m going to listen,” Haruka words are muffled by the chips in his mouth. Never in Sousuke's life would he thinks Nanase Haruka likes to eat like that.

“No, Haruka. Get up.”

Haruka glares at him when Sousuke called him by his name but still gets up from the floor. He cleans his fingers with a wet tissue and gulps down some water before he plops himself on the couch. “What?”

“You don’t want to know about, I don’t know, my opinion on this?”

“Not really.”

“'kay. But why?”

Haruka frowns. “You don’t like me so I know this idea is stupid, you have me as your romantic soulmate. I came here just to let you know your dot is taken, that's all. But listen, you-”

“Haruka, stop.”

“Haru.”

Sousuke sighs. “Who says I don’t like you? I thought we are friends?”

“No one said it, but your actions did tell me.”

“Those were years ago and I'm sorry, okay? You know my reason.”

Haruka just stares at him and, God, Sousuke wishes he has Tachibana’s skill on reading Nanase. “Listen, I never know the detail about this soulmate thing. I was expecting Rin to be mine and he is. I just did not know that he is my platonic one. I bet that’s why he left so easily,” Sousuke says, mumbles the last line. He explains to the smaller man in front of him that he does not really pay attention to the dot after Rin left, and Haruka just nods.

“Me either. But it because I don’t think my, ugh I hate this word, _romantic_ soulmate is somewhere near me.”

Sousuke chuckles, “And yet here I am.”

Haruka hums, his head down looking at his folded palm. “You don’t actually have to accept this whole soulmate thing, you know. Mine is faded, and yours too, because both of us never really thought about having one. Unlike Makoto’s, his are bright blue and red because-“

“What?”

“What?”

“Tachibana has red?”

Haruka rises his head and nods, brows furrowed in unison. “Rin never tells you,” he says, earning nothing but silence from the other.

“Sorry, you should’ve known this from him.”

“It’s okay. Go on.”

Haruka takes a deep breath. Explaining things is exhausting. “Well, it’s because Makoto and Rin believe and think about such things. That’s why even though they’re thousands of miles away, they still look bright.”

Sousuke nods. Now he understands. But one thing he still does not understand is why Haruka telling him his dot if he does not want a romantic soulmate.

“Then why are you showing me yours? You said you don’t want one, romantic soulmate, especially in the shape of me.”

Haruka blinks. “So you don’t have to, one day, waste your time looking for me and then be disappointed? I kind of did, no offense. Like I said you don't have to accept this, and go on with your life, and look for a partner or I don't know.”

The room is silent again after that. Sousuke does not know what to do now. He does not have any romantic feelings toward Haruka and he is sure that Haruka also does not have such feelings towards him. But knowing his romantic dot is already taken by someone and that someone is here, right in front of him, it grows some feelings in his chest. He now feels something for the man in front of him. It is weird, Sousuke knows. It is too damn fast. He wonders if Haruka feels it too.

“Do you feel it?” he asks. Carefully looking at Haruka's head again since the smaller one keeps playing with his fingers. “After you found me, what did you feel? Heck, what are you feeling right now?”

Haruka shrugs. His fingers now trying to slip some hair on his face to the back of his ear and Sousuke finds it cute. Dammit. “Once in a while, I think of you. Every pretty thing reminds me of you. When I’m in the water, all I could remember was your eyes. I came here in hope that after I come home, your face would vanish because I’m just so tired finding your face in my dream. It’s frustrating you know.”

Sousuke bursts out laughing after hearing that. “You sound like you're having a crush on me, Haruka.”

“I’m not!” Haruka slightly punched Sousuke arm, his cheeks redden. “Why do I like someone who doesn’t like me and I also don’t have any… any romantic feeling towards them?”

“That’s because I’m your romantic partner, dumbass,” Sousuke pinches Haruka’s cheek and he is honestly shocked by his own action. Oh no, he did it. He has gone soft for Haruka.

“Yeah okay, so what? You don’t like me either, so these feelings are useless and irritating and-“

“Stop saying I don't like you. And we could try to make those feelings makes you less irritated.” Sousuke's face is now stern. He just does not like the idea of Haruka pushing him away. "You're my romantic soulmate, you should at least have a tiny tiny tiny tiny bit of romantic feeling towards me, right? And vice versa."

“Huh?”

Sousuke groans. “Let’s… let’s try whatever this is. It probably will work, you know, since we are –what Rin called it?— _destined_. We can grow the tiny seed together.” Sousuke shrugs, his eyes suddenly softened and he hates it. This whole thing is moving too fast since Haruka stepped his feet into his house. There is a sudden feeling of wanting to hold the smaller man, it is trying to break into his body and do the thing.

“You really want to try? With me?”

Sousuke shrugs again. “Why not? Or you can refuse, I don’t mind. You probably already seeing someone at work or something.”

"You will regret it, Sousuke."

"Probably, yes."

Haruka does not say anything but scots closer to Sousuke. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. If you suck at kissing then I'm looking for someone else."

Sousuke can't help but snorts. "Okay."

So he moves forward, eliminating the gap between them. His bigger hands cup Haruka's head (it is so small and warm), bringing him closer. He looks down, at Haruka and his eyes are sparkling. It reminds him of when the moon and the stars shine so bright it reflects on the water. His eyes are really beautiful and Sousuke cannot stop staring. He cannot see it back then when he cornered Haruka to threaten him -- the soulmate thing had not worked out.

Not to waste any more time, Sousuke brings their lips together and he can see Haruka closes his eyes immediately, he lets out a long sigh and Sousuke can feel that he melts under his touch. Does Haruka ever feel this way before? He knows from Rin that Haruka had several boyfriends before, just like him. But did they make him feel like this? Melting under their touch?

Suddenly, Haruka grabs his arms, deepening the kiss eagerly. But Sousuke cannot breathe anymore and so he regretfully ended it with a peck.

"Wow, you sure are so eager for someone who doesn't have any feeling for me," Sousuke snickers.

"Shut up, Yamazaki."

"It's Sousuke, love."

Sousuke can see Haruka's face is getting redder and his eyes widen. Sousuke chuckles, rubbing Haruka's hair softly. "So now what?"

Those blue eyes stare again, this time looking for something. Looking for the same feelings in his chest that suddenly appear out of nowhere just because they are now centimeters away. The feelings that he thought he did not like. The feelings for the man that he thought he did not like. The man that is his romantic soulmate. Does he really want this? Being tied to Sousuke for the rest of his life? Does Sousuke really want this?

Haruka sighs and tears his eyes away from the teal ones. The red on his cheeks choose to stay. "Let's try," he says and he can hear Sousuke little tiny gasp. "But slowly. Real slow."

And Sousuke smiles and it is the most beautiful smile Haruka has ever seen. Ugh, he _hates_ it. He hates to admit that Sousuke is beautiful and he wants him. He wants him to himself. He curses at his previous self for wanting this man to find someone else and ended this soulmate thing with him. Haruka gives back a tiny smile at Sousuke.

"Okay."


End file.
